


together we saved the world, and now lets save each other

by GoToGirl101



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: All the bromances for the win, F/F, Trini -centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToGirl101/pseuds/GoToGirl101
Summary: Trini's relationship with the other rangers, and her need to support them.





	1. The First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krispetrimberly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=krispetrimberly).



> A special thanks to krispetrimberly who inspired this! Follow her on tumblr she is amazing.  
> I apologize for any errors.

“I’m telling you we need to have a theme song.” Zack laughed, “So, that when we appear…Trini please this is serious.”

Trini let out another loud laugh. “Serious? Zack, go, go power rangers is not a serious theme song.”

“It could be.” Zack grinned. “Imagine us, famous on screen. A cartoon for children.” He put his arm around Trini’s shoulders and leans into her. “Then an explosion behind us as we morph.”

“An explosion?” Trini tried to hold in her laugher. “Where did it come from?” He looks at him with furrowed eyebrows as if to show him how serious she was.

“From the sheer awesome power of us morphing.” Zack replied as if it was the most obvious thing. He then lifted his hand and waved it in front of them as if to show Trini a whole new world behind his hand. “Then the song starts to play. Go, go power rangers! Duh nu duhn.”

The two laughed louder, almost crashing into lockers from not paying attention. It had become a habit for the two to meet the other rangers at Saturday detention. While neither had done anything to earn them a place there, Trini would use any excuse to escape her house, and Zack liked to joke that he was so serious about school he was there on a Saturday like few people ever were. The pair had almost made it to the detention room, where they lied about their names on the checklist to get by the instructor when Zack’s phone rang.

Zack sighed and checked the number. “It’s work. Probably to call me in.”

Trini nodded, “I’ll tell Jason you probably won’t be able to make it to practice.”

“Thanks, T.” Zack moved his arm away from the yellow ranger and began to walk back towards the parking lot before answering his phone. “Go for Zack.”

Trini watched him leave before she continued to the detention room. It had only been a month since they had officially started talking, but Trini wasn’t sure what life before him was like.  
XXXX

When Trini was younger, her parents used to tie a balloon to her wrist. It was meant to keep track of her. She was small...smaller and so she got lost in a crowd easily, but the balloon let her parents see exactly where she was. It was a false sense of freedom because after a certain amount of distance her mom would shout her name and tell her to return. Then her parents would argue about the purpose of the balloon if not to let Trini go a certain distance. Her father always willing to give Trini what she needed, but would fall short because of what her mother wanted.

"Welcome back to the family." Her mother remarked coldly.

Her father sighed. "June, please."

"She has spent," Her mother began. Trini tuned it out. She had been busy this week with Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack. Well, she had chosen to be. It never felt busy or forced when she was with the rangers whether individually or as a group. 

Sunday diner ended the way it always did, in an argument about who Trini should be. Trini was excused to her room and she laid in silence. That was until she heard a knock at her window. 

Trini got up to see Jason looking in with a sheepish smile. Trini got up to open the window for him and he hopped in with ease.

"To what do I owe this honor to, fearless leader?" Trini yawned. Her body was awake but her mind just wanted to sleep.

"I got into an argument with my dad.” Jason sighed and looked at the floor. “Mind if I stay?" Jason looked small. Like if Trini were to touch him, he would disappear from her grasp. 

"I sleep on the left side, and I am the big spoon." Trini replied not missing a beat. If her leader needed to be a regular person without the world on his shoulders, she would take that role. She would put him on her shoulders so that the weight of his responsibilities and mistakes would feel lighter. It was rare he sought out help, and she wouldn’t make him regret it. 

"Thanks, Trini." He still waited for her to pat her bed to motion for him to get on to the bed. He walked to her slowly so if she wanted to, she could change her mind. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. After a moment, he laid down.

He turned to give his back to Trini. She hadn't gone to hold him either. She wasn’t sure what he needed. What if her reaching for him did break him?

"Wanna talk about it?" Trini finally whispered as she turned to face Jason's back. There was silence again. So, Trini added, "You don't have to. We can talk about anything unless you just want to sleep."

Finally, Jason flipped over turned to face Trini. "I know he means well." Jason sighed. 

It was all he said, but it was all he needed to say. Trini understood. She was sure her mother meant well, too. Sometimes Trini felt guilty for how she acted, but in the end it didn't matter. Trini could follow her mother's instructions perfectly and her mom would still find something to complain about.

Jason had been a football star in a small town. Everyone thought they had the right to judge him for his mistakes and feel pride in themselves for his victories. So, when someone who did have the right to criticize him, from a place of good will and heart, it hurt to know the words of strangers matched those of his loved ones.

"I needed someone to understand. " He whispered so softly and with such a sad expression Trini was ready to fight the town. Burn it, the way it had burned her friends emotionally. "And Zack and Billy can't really relate, and Kim tries but she doesn't get it like you do."

"Careful." Trini smiled. "Your girlfriend might not like that I get you more."

Jason let out a low laugh. "Me? The boyfriend? I think you need to reconsider where Hart's heart is." He laughed at his own play on words.

Trini looked at him confused. "You two aren't. ...? But then who does she like?"

The two looked at each other before Jason fell into a fit of giggles saying things like, "You too?", "I cannot believe this", and "Mutual pinning". Trini might have been upset if it had been anyone else, but seeing the boy almost twice her size giggling was enough to lighten her mood.

"Jason, shh." Trini said as she sat up to look at her door. She saw the lights in the hallway flicker on. Panic filled Trini. "Get in my closet."

Jason, with a lopsided smile, looked at her confused. She pointed to her door and the two heard the sound of footsteps. Jason practically leaped to her closet and if she wasn't so afraid of her parents walking in she might have laughed.

There was a knock on her door. "Trini?" 

"Yeah, dad?" Trini called out motioning for Jason to close the closet door.

"Everything okay?" She heard him turn the doorknob but he didn't push the door to open it. "I thought I heard another voice."

Her scar prickled. They hadn't heard when she was being thrown against her wall, but heard Jason's laugh. She was thankful if she was to be honest with herself. Jason was no threat to her parents. 

"You can come in." Trini said. "Nothing is wrong."

There was a hesitant silence. "If you say so." she heard him let go of the knob. "If you need us, we're here."

"Thanks."

And then she heard the footsteps walk away and the lights be turned off. She was reminded of how it had been enough for her father to watch her from a distance with the balloon as long as she was well, and gave him an ear to ear smile every now and then. She missed him, even though he had never left her side.

"That was scary." Jason whispered as he laid back down on the bed. He opened his arms. 

"I thought I made it clear I was the big spoon." Trini said flopping down so her head hit her pillow.

Jason let out a sound of disbelieve, but turned around anyways so that Trini could hold him. If asked, he would deny how nice it had felt to be held by someone who didn’t care that he had messed up. Trini’s earnest eyes only saw what he had proven to her. He was free in her embrace.  
He understood Kim’s obsession. Maybe not as deeply, but definitely enough.  
XXXX

“When do you sleep?” Trini asked as she slid Zack a sandwich. 

He had been running late to work, and had asked Trini if she could do him the favor of bringing him a lunch. She had texted back a quick no which meant she was probably already on her way. 

“Sleep is for the weak, T.” Zack replied with a grin as he picked up the sandwich. “Do I look weak to you?

Trini rolled her eyes. “Right, silly me.”

“Tell me more about your crush on Kim.” Zack said with a mouthful of sandwich. “I lowe to hersh ‘bout your sap liwfe.”

“Chew with a closed mouth, gremlin.” Trini laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder. He had replied with something that vaguely sounded like he was saying he was too tall to be a gremlin. “Not much to tell about Kim other than her mad crush for Jason.”

Zack finished chewing and swallowed with a loud gulp. “They won’t last.” He picked up his soda and drank it as if what he had just said ended whatever thoughts Trini had of Kim and Jason.

“That’s rude.” Trini furrowed her eyebrows, and playfully threw a napkin at Zack.

Zack laughed. “It’s what you want to hear.”

“It isn’t the truth.” Trini held in a sigh.

“Sure it is.” Zack smirked. “Our little blue jay has our red mother hen wrapped in his hands.”

“I am not calling Jason mom.”  
XXXX

"Do you have nightmares about that night on the docks?" Trini asks one afternoon she is over at Billy's. She didn’t look up from her book. She tried to concentrate hard on the words in front of her, flipping her pencil. She was preparing for him to say that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

After all, she didn’t talk about her physical or mental scars left by that evil lady. Would Billy be okay to talk about it? He had actually died. They hadn’t saved him, and Trini felt the guilt crush her.

If she had just kept her mouth shut. If she had told everyone the morning after instead of leading them to the docks. If only she hadn’t been so frightened. If only she hadn’t needed them.

"Not really." Billy replies as he carefully erases something off his paper. "I mean it was scary for a moment but then it was calm."

"Calm?" Trini pushes her book off her lap and to the side of her. If he was going to talk, she wanted to take every word it. She deserved the guilt. The weight of whatever Billy was holding in.

"When there is a tornado, it has a center. It’s called the eye. Most of the time it is too tightly wound to provide a calm, but it can. People have survived by being in the center of it all." Billy replies. He carefully lifts his paper and tilts it so that the eraser bits will fall.

Trini waits. She finds that everything Billy says has purpose. A deeper meaning. Truly she thinks he would make a great poet or author. She knows he will go into the science field, but there is a part of her that knows he could do both if he wanted.

"I was in the center. " Billy says satisfied that his paper looks clean. "I think I saw my dad. I saw Zordon for sure. He led me back to the ship. " Billy looks at the math problem in front of him. "I was happy to see my dad. He looked just like he did in the pictures. He said something that was important. I can't remember. I hope he can forgive me for that."

Trini couldn't help it. She let out a sob. 

Billy looked up alarmed. "Trini? "

"Can I hug you?" Trini asked trying to control her tears.

Billy opened his arms and let the yellow ranger cry. She had crinkled his paper in the process of making it over to him, but he wouldn't hold it against her.

Trini was a comet. A burning ball of ice attracted to earths gravitational pull. She was supposed to be in space where she could be safe and happy, but loved so deeply she just allowed herself to be pulled in. Billy frowned. He wished he could push her back to space so she could smile. Go with Kim. Kim was a moon.  
XXXX

It had become a thing between the two. Just like Kim and Trini had donut dates, Jason and Billy had rock expeditions, Kim and Jason had being nostalgic about a life ago, and Zack and Trini had this. A Tuesday night by a camp fire eating smores, both ignoring the world and laughing carefree like if no responsibility could catch them. 

“Hey, Trini.” Zack looked over at his partner in crime who looked like a chipmunk from the amount of marshmallows in her mouth.

She attempted to respond, but her “What” didn’t sound like a real word just a muffled noise.

Zack laughed and then looked at the fire. “I’ve been thinking about love lately.”

"I've already told you even if you could marry a piece of a pop sticker, it'd just be wrong." The two laughed. "But anyways, continue. "

"There are different types of love. Like family love and romantic love, obviously. " Zack paused. "But there is also friendship love. "

Trini glanced at Zack. "I mean yeah, I guess."

"And soulmates are all about being love and gravitating toward a person. You know?" Zack kicked a rock into the fire.

Trini nodded and then looked at the fire herself. "Yeah, Billy was telling me about how we are all stardust and stuff, and he thinks the idea of soulmates really goes well with that. Like soulmates must have been part of the same star and the mass and materials of it just want to reunite. Something about the conservation of matter and energy."

"Yeah." Zack smiled at the thought of Billy. "That kid gets me and my deepness."

Trini rolled her eyes but its snarky vibe was lost with the grin she had on her face. "Should've invited him to Oliver's party to see how deep in thought you were about that turtle."

"Okay, but do turtles know they’re going slow or do they think everything goes fast?" Zack reached over to gently push Trini. "I wasn't even drunk. These are just wonders of life." He opened his arms to add to the dramatic flare of his statement. “And I, Zack, am a philosopher. A true Socrates.”

Trini laughed. She held Zack's hand that had found itself on her shoulder again. "Did the soulmates thing have a point?"

"Trini," Zack exaggerated a wink, "I think you are my soulmate. The platonic one though, tragically. So, no hetero."

Trini laughed so hard she snorted. "No hetero?"

"Unless you want it to be." Zack shrugged and tried to hide his laugh. "Then full hetero. Hetero to the max."

The two couldn't stop the fit of giggles after that. It lasted a full ten minutes before they could settle down, but a wide smile remained on their face.

"Hey, Zack." Trini grinned as she reached for another marshmallow. "I think you're my platonic soulmate too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

They sat there in comfortable silence, and if they had scooted closer to each other neither really said anything about it.

"But Kim is your romantic soulmate, right?" Zack said biting his bottom lip and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I hate you." Trini replied covering her face. "Soulmate card revoked."  
XXXX

Kim wasn’t sure how it had started. Maybe it was when Trini joked that she had never laughed a day in her life. Maybe it was when Trini had rolled her eyes at the mention that Kim was the master of all things math. What mattered to Kim now was not how it had begun, but the aftershock she was dealing with now.

Kim on top of Trini, knees around Trini's waist, one of Kim's hands on her stomach while the other is by Trini's head helping Kim support her own weight. Trini wiping away a tear from laughing, as she still inevitably laughs, while the other hand is onto of Kim's on top of Trini's stomach. Trini's hair slipping out of her yellow beanie, and her smile, her damn diamond sparkling smile, was directed at Kim.

Kim didn't care how the tickle fight started just that this is the position it ended in. Kim could feel herself moving forward like gravity pushing her down only instead of the ground catching her it was going to be Trini.

She was inches from Trini's face, could feel her gasp. The hand that had been on top of Kim's tightening. Kim wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her, but the panic in Trini's eyes made her reconsider. 

Instead Kim gave her a devilish smile and moved her mouth to Trini's ear. "For someone who has never laughed a day in her life, what does it feel like having me give it to you for the first time?"

She hadn't expected a response, but then she felt hands on her waist. Suddenly she was the one on the bottom. Kim felt her eyes go wide. 

"Like I should return the favor." Trini replied triumphantly. 

Kim knew her room had good lighting, but looking up at Trini now with disheveled hair and no beanie with a smirk that had "got you" written all over it, Kim knew she was completely and utterly screwed.

It was the first and probably one of the few times Kim let Trini top. Platonically, obviously.

XXXX  
Trini didn't know that she was heading towards Billy's house until she was standing outside his window. She took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure what to do now. Knock? Whisper? Go away?

The choice was made for her when Billy opened his window, rubbing his eyes. "Trini?"

"Sorry, Billy." Trini tightened her hands into fists. "I ... Its just..."

"It’s going to rain soon." Billy said simply as Trini struggled to find her words. "You should come inside."

He moved away from his window to allow Trini to step in. She hesitated at first, but then the light raindrops suddenly became heavy. The world Trini was already holding on her shoulders became increasingly unbearable. So, she stepped in.

"I suspect the thunder will come soon." Billy was digging in his dresser, and pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I don't know if we still get sick but better safe than sorry."

He handed Trini the clothes and turned around. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"I would tell you where the bathroom is, but I didn't ask my mom if you could come over. I’m not sure how she will feel about a girl here without permission." Billy explained. "Sorry I don't have yellow."

Trini looked down at Billy's clothes that she was wearing. It was a red shirt with orange sweatpants.

"I know they don’t make yellow, but red and yellow make orange so I thought the mix would make sense." Billy reasoned.  
It was something that must have seemed so obvious to him, but he explained to her, gently anyways. He never attempted to put her down when he explained something he found easy, but he always explained so that when the conversation continued they could be equals. Trini loved him for that. 

"Thanks, Billy." Trini mumbled, “You can turn around now."

Billy did, but he had yet to remove his hands from his eyes. Trini felt a gentle smile form on her lips. She took his hands in hers and put them to his side.

"Oh you meant you were done!" Billy smiled. 

His hands were warm, and they were a contrast of Trini's cold ones. She figured it was because she had been outside. Billy let go of her hands to close the window. 

"Do you think we still get sick?" Billy asked as he looked out the window, “I mean Jason still gets knee pain every now and then, but for the most part he is healed. I wonder if that means we can get sick but will get better very quickly."

Trini sat down on the edge of Billy's bed. Billy's voice was calm, soft, warm, and reminded Trini of mist, a cloud that happened to be low enough to the ground to feel.

"My mom makes me soup when I get sick." Billy continued. "I hope she still makes me soup even if I can't get sick anymore."

"Billy," Trini called out.

Billy turned around and looked at her with worry. Just as Trini was about to speak lighting flashed, distracting him. Then came the thunder and Trini yelped.

Billy moved to sit down next to the yellow ranger. "Don’t worry." He gave a supportive smile. "The bottom of my bed has rubber. Lightening doesn't like that kind of resistance. It will be attracted to things that allow it to be with little to no resistance. Avoid water."

"I’m more scared of the thunder." Trini admitted sheepishly.

Billy nodded. "Thunderstorms happen when a cold front and a warm front collide. It happens a lot in the summer here because it rains."

"Why does lightening come before thunder?"

Billy smiled more than happy to share his knowledge with his friend. "They happen at the same time but light travels faster than sound."

Trini didn't know she could be fascinated by weather or space. She probably wasn't. It was more likely she was fascinated by how Billy was fascinated. He was so enthusiastic and earnest and passionate. He gave everything of himself in each explanation. Billy's eyes sparkled like stars even in the dark. 

Trini was lulled to sleep. Not from boredom but from the comfort that Billy provided. Trini dreamt of cosmos, comets, and thunderstorm. It didn't last for long. Billy's mom came in to check in on Billy as she usually did, and shouted in surprise when she saw Trini in her son's bed in his clothes. 

Before Billy or Trini could let out an explanation. She hushed them. 

"Now you two listen," Billy's mom said with a calm voice. " Get your story together, and then meet me downstairs. I will be making tea."

There was no story to agree on so Billy and Trini just followed the woman into the kitchen. Trini felt her stomach turn. She didn't want to get Billy in trouble or have to explain to her that there was no way she would do anything indecent with Billy because she was gay.

There was silence. The only conversation going on was responses to things like "sugar or honey?" or "the decaf, Billy, do you want to be awake all night?"

"So, Trini," Billy's mom began, "Billy tells me you like the color yellow."

That was not how she expected the conversation to start, but okay Trini was game.

"Yeah, mom." Billy grinned, "That is why I gave her the orange and red!"

"He also tells me you play for the other team?" The older woman cleared her throat. "Not that it is a problem-"

"Mom, what?" Billy looked confused. "Trini doesn't play sports. You must be thinking of Jason or maybe Kim. Is cheerleading a sport? I think it is even if it isn't on paper."

"I do play for the other team." Trini felt her ears go red and stomach felt wrong. Like it had gone high and was going to drop. "Softball." She mumbled to Billy's confused gaze.

She nodded. "I also hear your parents aren't, " she tried to find a word. Billy's mom even reached up as if the word would land on her hand if she kept it in the air long enough.

"Supportive of the decision. " Trini offered. The older woman nodded. "They don't even know. I haven't told them."

There was silence again. Trini could not read the woman in front of her. Trini felt her stomach drop and her heart accelerate.

"Please," Trini croaked, "Don't tell them."

The woman's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, sweetie, no. I wouldn't. "

Trini let out a sigh of relief and maybe a tear or two.

"I am just trying to figure out what would have possessed you to sneak into my son's room."

"She's scared of thunder." Billy replied.

"A while ago, when the weird things were happening in town," Trini let out a huff of air. "The person causing trouble snuck into my room and attacked me. Even now I wake up, afraid she will be there."

Billy's mom reached for Trini's hand. Trini happily accepted it. However, Trini retreated her hands. She didn’t deserve this comfort, especially from Billy’s mom. She had watched her son die. She had single handedly led him to his death. Sure, he came back, but what would Trini do when things didn’t work out that way again. She had to say it. Say it before the emotions ate her.

If Billy’s mom hated her, that would be okay. She didn’t deserve the way those kind, deep brown eyes were looking at her like she could save Trini. Like she could be the mother Trini guiltily, deeply, and secretly wanted.

"Billy died." Trini said and quickly corrected her statement into a lie, "in the dreams I have. Sometimes Billy dies and he doesn't come back. I had to see him. Save him even when he saves me instead."

She expects the hate. The look of disgust. The final push before she was kicked out the front door. Instead she is pulled in a bone crushing hug. Trini is not sure if that breaks her more or less than the hate would have.

Trini cries in her arms and Billy rubs her back. She is invited to stay over whenever she needs. Billy's mom just makes her promise to come in through the front door next time.  
XXXX

“I can be a wingman.” Zack puffed out his chest as if by looking bigger it would help Trini understand.

Trini scoffed, “You can shut up is what you can do.”

Zack rolled his eyes, and then gave his famous toothy grin. “What is the worst thing that could happen if you tell Tommy Oliver she is a hot babe?”

“Uh,” Trini pretended to consider. “I don’t know? She could hear me, Zack.”

“Lmao, weak.”

“Did you just…did you just say lmao out loud? Zack, this is a verbal conversation just laugh.”  
XXXX  
"I miss her sometimes. " Zack mumbled as he put his hands behind his head. 

"Who?" Trini asked as she turned on her side to look at him.

They were in Trini's room. If her parents could see her now, in bed with a teenage boy freshly out the shower. Her parents were out to visit a sick aunt and had decided that Trini had to go to school but the boys were too young to be without them. The only rule was that no boys could come through that front door, and in Trini's defense Zack had come through the window just like Jason and Kim did sometimes.

"My mom." Zack closed his eyes. " The mom that wasn't sick. The one who taught me how to ride a bike and brush my teeth and how to do a backflip." Zack squeezed his eyes shut to keep tears from falling. "The one who would chase me around the house when I refused to put my pants on. The one who didn't look tired and was endlessly strong." A tear betrayed him and slid down his cheek.

Trini slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him closer.

He let out a wet laugh, "I am too tall to be the small spoon."

"Everyone is the small spoon every now and then. It feels safe." Trini whispered in his shoulder. "Just ask Jason or Billy. "

Zack laughed. "I heard about Jason almost getting caught in your room."

"Nothing compared to me being caught in Billy's. " 

Zack can feel her laugh vibrate against him and he felt soft. "Ever get caught at Kim's or better yet Tommy’s? " he asks it suggestively. He waits for the embarrassed groan or the light smack to his chest but it doesn't come.

"Not tonight, Zack." Trini murmurs against him, "Tonight isn't about me or Kim. Just you. Tell me more about the mom you miss or how hard everything is or cry or how angry you are with the world. Or Nothing at all Zack. Just let it out."

"I kinda gotta fart." That did earn him a playful smack to the chest.  
XXXX  
Kim smiled tenderly. She gently reached her hand up and played with a loose strand of Trini’s hair. The other ranger still sound asleep. It was still early in the morning, and Kim didn’t have to sneak out the window of Trini’s room for another hour. 

Trini was a sound sleeper, and while the Rita incident had shaken the girl for the better part of three months, Trini went back to sleeping heavily. Or at least she did with Kim. Maybe it was the sound of Kim’s heartbeat right next to her ear that lulled her to sleep, or the protective arms snaked around Trini’s body. It could also be the sleep deprivation finally settling it in, but Kim wanted to believe it was her. It totally was.

The best part? Hearing Trini’s cute soft snores. Apparently, none of the boys had brought it to her attention and so Kim had the pleasure of teasing her first about it. Although, Jason and Zack would argue they didn’t comment because they would be beaten t a pulp, and Billy was just to kind to even bother to bring it up.

Kim kissed the top of Trini’s head before gently shifting them so that Kim could make her get away. She wanted to stay longer, but she could already hear Trini’s father walking out his room.

How Trini didn’t see the major crush Kim had on her was beyond Kim.  
XXXX

It seemed as though Kim had not gotten the memo that Trini was the big spoon. Or, like a lot of things, Kim decided the rule did not apply with her. If Trini was to be honest Kim was right most of the rules didn't apply to her. 

It was late in the afternoon. Kim had encountered her old cheerleading team and while Trini was ready to fight, Kim was not. Well, she was but decided to be the bigger person. Trini huffed saying that just because Kim was the bigger person didn't mean that Trini had to be. She had even made a joke about her height.

"I’m five foot one, Kim. It’s hard for me to be the bigger person." Trini's small playful smile did things to Kim's heart.

So, they had ended up at Trini's since her younger brothers had soccer practice and her parents were with them. Kim said she just needed a little love. She had said it jokingly, but it had a serious undertone to it.

"You know," Trini said with a sigh. "Usually when people need comfort they prefer to be the little spoon."

Kim laughed and Trini felt the vibration on her back. She tried hard not to shiver.

"Rumor has it you're a great cuddle buddy." Kim said. "I just wanted to test out if you were an overall great cuddler."

"Pfft." was all Kim got as a response.

"Plus," Kim sighed into Trini's hair. "I want to be able to hold onto something. So, it feels tangible you know? Like its real and mine even if for a moment. I don't like when things slip out of my hands."

Trini turned, and Kim was going to roll her eyes and tell Trini if she tried to argue for the big spoon she wasn’t listening. However, Trini put her head to Kim's neck nuzzling her lightly. She pulled Kim in closer, one hand on her waist and the other on the center of her back. Trini even intertwined their legs.

"You've got me." Trini whispered onto Kim's neck. Kim shivered at the feel of Trini's lips. It hadn't meant to be a kiss but Trini was so close that when she spoke that's all Kim could feel.

Kim's fingers dug into Trini's shirt. She needed her closer. 

Billy had told Kim not that long ago about compasses. 

"You're kidding." Kim had told him incredulously.

"I would not joke about this." Billy had replied. "Compass' don't point north, but south. Just like electrons and protons are attracted and like charges repulse, South and North are attracted while a north and north are repulsed."

Trini's interpretation of the compass was that Kim was North, and who was Kim to tell her that she was actually South. If only for Trini, she would be that.  
XXXX  
Tommy Oliver was a lot of things: a great kisser, attractive, smart, funny, an infinite amount of amazing. One thing she wasn’t was Kim. Trini knew it was wrong, oh, so wrong, but when she kissed Tommy she pictured Kim. When Tommy moved her hands and murmured sweet nothings, all Trini could hear and feel was Kim.

It made Trini sick. Sick she could be so cruel to Tommy. Sick she could harbor feelings for her teammate, her friend. Sick because every kiss felt like she was cheating on someone she wasn’t even dating. 

“You okay, Trini?” Tommy whispered against her lips.

Trini nodded and then shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Tommy shook her. She looked at Trini with such understanding it made Trini sicker. “We don’t have to go further.”

“It’s not.” Trini sighed, resting her forehead against Tommy. “You are doing everything right, but…” Trini took in a deep, raspy breath, “I’m sorry. I just cant.”

Tommy smiled. “It’s okay.” She backed her head away. “I mean bummer, but, like, Trini no pressure. I like you, and I’ll wait a lifetime.”

Oh, sweet, Tommy. How can she say things that made Trini long to kiss her, but also made the guilt squeeze at Trini’s heart?  
XXXX

Apparently, Zack and Trini had a gift with language. It had been a little less than a year since the Rita incident, and yet here Zack was speaking in his native tongue and Trini responded in hers. They both understood exactly what the other was saying.

"Pass me the oregano." Trini said as she stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Oregano? In the sauce?" Zack replied as he checked his cupboard.

"It’s about time your mom had actual good food and not paste with noodles."

"Neither one of is Italian. So, the art of spaghetti is not something we could brag about."

"Listen here, dummy, I do not need Italian roots to make spaghetti just a common sense with spices. "

"I am offended." Zack put a hand on his chest "By the way no oregano. "

Trini shrugged. "We may survive without it."

The two finished making the spaghetti and setting the table before calling Zack's mom over. She still had to be in bed most of the time, but she insisted on going to the table every now and then to eat even when Trini insisted they could eat in the room. 

"What have you prepared today chefs?" Zack's mom smiled.

Trini in perfect mandarin, without skipping a beat, replied " Something better than last week’s enchiladas incident when I let Zack in charge of the chicken. I promise. "

Zack grinned "I did not let Trini burn down the place this time with a ridiculous salsa that apparently needs the peppers to be cooked."

"What would I do without the two of you?" Zack's mom sighed happily.

They’d later learn that all rangers had this ability with language. It had something to do with protecting other planets, and how could one protect a planet if they didn’t even speak one of the languages.  



	2. Year 1 pt2 - The Green Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone whose commented or left kudos, I really appreciate it!

“What are you saying Alpha?” Jason’s eyebrows were furrowed, his arms crossed against his chest, and his jaw clenched. “Are you saying we have another Rita?”

“Not necessarily.” Zordon called out. “While the coins tend to pick people of similar attitude and ambitions, it does not mean that that particular coin holder is destined to be evil.”

Trini took in a deep breath. “Do we know who it is?”

“Not yet.” Alpha replied. “We just know the coin has been activated.”

Zack shrugged. “Whoever it is, I’m sure our best method of attack is to welcome them.”

Trini nodded. “Yeah, Rita said one of the reasons she became the way she did is because she felt excluded.”

“What I don’t get is why it activated.” Jason sighed. “There has been no signs of trouble. Shouldn’t it have stayed dormant?”

“That’s not the way it always works.” Alpha said. “If the coin finds the correct holder, sometimes it just activates as to not miss its chance.”

“Well,” Zordon interrupted before Alpha could further explain. “Whatever, it may be, take caution rangers. The coin may have activated due to finding the right fit, or there is future trouble to come. Trouble only the coins can feel.”

“We should get back to training then.” Jason looked at Trini and Zack. “Whatever comes, we can take it.”

XXXX  
Trini couldn’t stop the giggles escaping her lips, and with each one that escaped, it fueled Zack to sing louder. Zack may have been able to master languages, but he was no master of singing. Each note was off tune and followed by a ridiculous dance move that was worse than his singing.

The car ride had a single purpose: find the green ranger that had activated the coin. Alpha 5 could not exactly pinpoint where the ranger was, but could give a radial distance. Fear had struck in Trini, and she was sure the other rangers felt it too. Trini was just better at hiding it.

They knew that all the other green rangers before had not become evil, but what if Rita had corrupted the coin? What if the next green ranger was just as bad as the one before? So, they decided they would not wait for the ranger to come or to be called by the ship. They would find the ranger and decide for themselves. 

They had spilt into three groups: Zack and Trini would take the west and the south, Jason and Kim the East and the North, and Billy would stay in Angel Grove “to take care of Zack’s mom and his own” (to keep the rangers mentally sane and to make sure Billy was as far away from the possible monster). They knew Billy could protect himself. After all they beat Rita together, as a team, but this was different. Plus, Zack’s mom did need someone there and Billy’s mom probably wouldn’t have let him go on the trip anyways.

Jason said he was going to Billy’s, Kim to Trini’s, Trini to Kim’s, and Zack said it was a school thing. It had all been simple. 

So, here they were singing at the top of their lungs to a Taylor Swift song. For an instant forgetting what the true purpose of the road trip was, until the walkie talkie that Billy had programmed for the team made a noise.

“Trini, Zack,” Jason called from the walkie talkie. “Status report, over.”

Zack sighed before turning down the music so Trini could reply. She still couldn’t figure out how he had managed to convince her to let him drive her car.

“Almost to the location, over.” Trini replied with an eye roll as Zack mouthed the word ‘Momma Hen’.

“Be careful, over.” It was Kim’s voice this time.

“Tell your girlfriend, you are safe in my arms.” Zack grinned as he turned from the road to look at Trini.

Trini rolled her eyes. “She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Cause you haven’t asked.” Zack rolled his eyes. “Ask her and she will be like ‘ah, Trini, my love’.” Zack made a smooching noise. 

“Shut up.” Trini said lightly punching Zack on the shoulder before pressing the button on the walkie talkie. “Yeah, same to yo-ZACK LOOK FORWARD!”

“Shit!” Zack yelled slamming the breaks.

They managed to avoid the car that had swerved into their lane, but were nowhere near safe as the car began to flip. They knew that there would be no real harm done on them, but it didn’t stop them from yelling. They expected to land in a ditch, but they seemed to be caught midair. Zack was still screaming though.

Trini looked with wide eyes. Tommy Oliver was holding the hood of Trini’s car in her arms. She was holding it up in the air like it was a Frisbee. Which should have been hard as is with the weight of the car, the way it was spinning, and the fact that the rangers seemed to weigh a lot more (Billy had explained something about density and the weight of the armor in their bodies now). She set them down and ran.

“Fuck.” Zack said holding the steering wheel and then letting it go. “You-”

Trini didn’t let him finish as she took off her seatbelt and ran out the car. She could just barely make out the shape of Tommy and could just hear Zack shouting her name. He would have to forgive her later. 

After running for what felt like forever, Trini decided to shout out Tommy’s name. Surely, she would think it was odd that Trini could keep up for so long at such a fast speed. Reason didn’t hit for another mile. The reason being Trini decking her.

“How?” Tommy said breathlessly. “How did you keep up?”

Trini felt her lungs burning and her legs aching. “Power…ranger.” Trini rolled off of Tommy.

“Wha?” Tommy looked over confused.

“Remember when the town was destroyed?” Trini took in a deep breath, “The big ass dinosaur robots that saved it? That.”

“I’ll add that.” Tommy heaved. “To my resume. Can turn into big ass dinosaur.”

Trini laughed, but it turned into a cough. “You made me run far, jerk.”

Tommy let out a breathless laugh. “You did love the chase.”

“We should head back.” Trini moved to get up. “Explain things.”

“You have answers to this?” Tommy also moved to get up.

“Some answers, a robot, and a wall dad.” Trini said with a raised eyebrow and a small shrug.

Tommy grinned. “Okay.” Then Tommy noticed the serious gleam in Trini’s eyes. “Wait, a wall dad? Robot? Trini, what? Is this why we couldn’t make out at my party?”

XXX

“Not only did you ignore strict orders set by Zordon, himself.” Jason continued with his lecture. It had been going on since Trini, Zack, and Tommy had arrived to the ship. “But you left Zack on the side of the rode with no way for him to know where you had taken off.”

“I knew it was Tommy.” Trini sighed.

“No,” Kim practically shouted with an incredulous laugh. “You thought it was Tommy. It was dark and you were hyped on adrenalin and the fact that you and Zack were about to die. You could have died, Trini!”

“Not from the car accident.” Billy chimed in with a smile to Tommy, “I don’t think we can get sick, actually.”

“No, but the green ranger, who we didn’t know,” Jason gave Tommy an acknowledging look. “Could have.”

“The car accident would have hurt though.” Billy added. “By the way how are we going to explain the busted-up car to Trini’s parents.”

“It was an old car to begin with.” Trini replied. “I’ll just tell them it finally broke down.”

“I still can’t believe you let Zack drive.” Tommy joked. “You practically shot me when I accidently slammed the car door too hard.”

“Listen,” Jason cleared his throat and lifted his hands. “I’m sorry we are like this, but we are like a family and the last thing we heard were shouts from Trini and Zack.”

“The last green ranger also wasn’t that great.” Billy shrugged, “She almost killed Trini and did kill me.”

“Not that we think you will.” Zack gave a nervous laugh. “Just when we didn’t know it was you we were kinda freaked.”

“Yeah,” Trini sighed, “We were afraid Rita’s hold on the coin could have corrupted it. I’m sorry guys, but Tommy was just as scared as we were. I could see it in her eyes.”

“I ran away.” Tommy looked down at her hands. “I broke my front door and then the kitchen sink. It was scary. I thought…what if I don’t break something, but someone?”

Trini put an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “We know. You’ll be able to control it soon.”

“Only took us eleven days.” Billy grinned. “If you don’t count the occasional slip ups from Kim.”

“I,” Kim lifted her hands up in defense. “It isn’t my fault most of the time. Blame, Trini.”

Kim and Trini’s eyes met. There was something odd. An emotion that Trini couldn’t pin. It sorta looked like jealousy.

“She just does things to my self-control.” Kim finished. It was odd phrasing. Trini was confused. 

“Been there.” Tommy responded. Her voice was odd, too. Challenging?

Trini gave her one last pat on the shoulder before removing her arm. Trini looked over at Zack who was making a face that said he had just heard the funniest joke of his life. Billy clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He had been excited at the prospect of a new ranger and another friend. Jason was looking at Kim with an arched eyebrow.

“Well, we should probably explain the basics.” Jason finally said.

Tommy nodded and then offered a wide smile. “When do I get to meet wall dad?”

From the ship a voice replied. “How many times must I tell you rangers that Zordon is the only acceptable thing to call me?”

The group laughed. Tommy winked at Trini, and Kim practically pulled Trini up off the floor and into her arms.

She heard Zack laugh louder, but her brain almost short circuited when Kim kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. “Geez, Trini, way to scare a girl.”  
XXXX

“I’m jealous.” It was whispered. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be heard. It was well past three in the morning, and the duo had very important tests coming up.

Trini flipped over on Kim’s bed so she could face her. Trini got on her side and slightly elevated her head by resting it on her hand. “Jealous of what?” Trini whispered back.

Kim was on her back looking up at the ceiling. Her hands fiddling with the covers. “Of Tommy.”

Trini raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were a fan of green. Maybe you two can trade coins.”

Kim smiled before playfully hitting Trini. “No, not of her color.”

“Then what?” Trini asked.

Kim finally moved her head slightly to the right to look at Trini. Trini felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. Her heartbeat skipping a beat at the eye contact.

“She has you.” It was odd for her to say that. Trini just didn’t understand. It was said with such vulnerability that if Trini hadn’t known better it’d seem like something a lover would say instead of a friend.

“Really now?” Trini rolled her eyes. “Last I checked, I was in your bed not hers.” 

“We’ve never kissed.” Kim said simply.

Trini really hated her reflex of sarcasm. It was this uncontrollable thing that answered for her. “If that’s all, then kiss me.”

“What?”

“What?”

Kim sat up. “Okay.”

“Huh?” Trini followed Kim’s lead and sat up completely.

“Kiss me like you kissed her.” Kim said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. “Then it will be even.”

This logic didn’t make any sense. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Friends didn’t kiss each other to make things even when one friend had been romantically involved with someone else in the group.

Trini had never kissed Billy. Would never kiss Zack. Couldn’t imagine touching lips with Jason. Yet there she was following whatever logic was coming out of Kim’s mouth. 

Trini leaned forward, but stopped halfway. She could hear her own heart in her ears. Kim lifted her hands to cup Trini’s cheeks and leaned forward. Their foreheads touched, and they were still for a moment. 

Kim, finally, took the final lean forward with parted lips and kissed Trini. It was sweet and simple and ended before it had really begun. 

They were still close to each other, but Kim was looking at Trini like if she was waiting for her to do something. Trini closed her eyes and leaned in again. She felt their noses brush against each other, and Kim move to adjust so that their lips could touch again. It was bit longer than the first kiss, but still no more than a peck.

Trini let out a breathless laugh. She had a dumb remark on the tip of her tongue, one that would surely ruin the mood, but Kim stopped it. Kim leaned in again, but kissed her longer, harder.

What could Trini do, but respond in kind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
